Un autre jour à AI
by depressed one
Summary: Traduction de la version en englais. Il se passe trop de truc pour pouvoir faire unrésumé. Mais y a toute la bande.
1. Situation

Un autre jour à A.I.  
  
  
  
Disclamer : Aucun de ses personnage ne m'appartient, sauf ceux que vous ne reconnaisait pas.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Situation.  
  
  
  
Hall- porte frontale- soir. Connor entre dans le hall suivi par Gunn et Fred.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Je vois vraiment pas où est le problème.  
  
  
  
Il arrive au centre de l'hôtel. Angel est debout derrière le comptoir, et il les regard s'approcher.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
On devait interroger l'indic.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Ouai, ben ?  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Ben ? -irrité- tu l'as tué avant que j'puisse le faire !  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Je croyais que tu avais fini. - arrogamment.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Ouai, bien sure, « bonsoir » c'était mes questions, parce que tu sais sa peut vachement nous aider pour le dosier. -sarcastiquement.  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (parlant à Angel)  
  
C'était pas ma faute, j'ai pensé qu'il allait faire quelque chose de mal. (à Gunn) Quand il a levé sa main vers toi, j'ai juste voulu te protéger.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Il a levé sa main vers moi, pour serrer la mienne, et ça, sa s'appelle une poignée de main. C'est ce que les gens civilisé font.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
C'était un démon !  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Oui, C'ETAIT et c'était mon indic aussi !  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Mon indic -doucement.  
  
  
  
GUNN : (à Connor pointant Angel)  
  
Son indic ! -regardant Angel- Il a tué ton indic (pointant Connor maintenant).  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
On t'as jamais dit « c'est pas joli de pointant les gens ».  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
On t'as jamais dit « c'est pas joli de TUER les gens ».  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Je pense que j'ai compris l'histoire de l'indic mort.  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (à Angel)  
  
Et tu as aussi compris que c'était pas ma faute !! Hein ?? -inquiet.  
  
  
  
GUNN : (à Angel)  
  
J'tavais dit qui fallait pas l'emmener avec nous. C'est tout le temps comme ça, personne m'écoute quand j'le dis.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
C'était la première fois. - avec dédain.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
J'me rappelle d'une Marrissa. - content.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
C'était différent, c'était quand- il stop et regarde Angel- peut importe- va s'asseoir sur le canapé.  
  
  
  
GUNN : (à Angel)  
  
Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Ce gars était le seul qui pouvait nous dire nous dire c'qui c'était passé là-bas. Et le p'tit géni l'a tué. Alors désolé de me répéter mais qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Bon !! On va être obligé d'aller jeter un coup d'?il nous même, en espérant qu'il reste quelque preuves._ se tournant vers Connor, qui regardé en l'air comme absent de la conversation- Connor ! - Connor tourne sa tête vers Angel anxieux- Tu vas y aller ! Parce que tu as tout fais foirer...  
  
  
  
GUNN : (interrompant Angel)  
  
Encore. -pour lui-même.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Gunn ! - regardant Gunn- tu vas avec lui.  
  
  
  
Fred qui attendait en retrait, s'avance.  
  
  
  
FRED : (à Angel)  
  
Non ! Il peut pas. (à Gunn) On a se truc à faire, tu sais ce TRUC - articulant et lançant des gros regards.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Oh, ouai, ce TRUC -regardant Angel.  
  
  
  
Les deux partent vers les escaliers.  
  
  
  
GUNN : (doucement à Fred)  
  
Quel truc ?  
  
  
  
FRED :  
  
J'ten ai parler toute la semaine !! -furieuse montant les marches.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
AH ! Ce TRUC !!!! - disparaissant au premier étage.  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (les regardant)  
  
Hey !!  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (regardant dans l'air)  
  
Ben, j'crois que je vais devoir y aller seul, et en faites c'est bien parce que je suis un....  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (à Connor)  
  
Pas question !!!  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
J'ai fait des trucs pires -soupirant.  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (reflechissant)  
  
Je sais, justement, c'est pour ça que je....  
  
  
  
Interrompu par l'entrée de Lorne dans l'hôtel, il a plein de substance verte sur son costume jaune.  
  
  
  
LORNE : (s'approchant d'Angel)  
  
La prochaine fois quand tu me propose un dossier facile -imitant avec ses doigts- lequel je peux résoudre par moi-même rappelle moi de le refuser. -sarcastiquement.  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (regardant Lorne puis Connor puis encore Lorne)  
  
J'ai besoin de toi pas un dossier..mais il est vraiment facile.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Okay, d'accord, mais tu as oublié de me rappeler de refuser.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Cette fois tu ne sera pas seul, tu sera avec Connor ! -enthousiastiquement  
  
  
  
CONNOR/LORNE :  
  
QUOI !!!! -se regardant l'un l'autre brièvement.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Connor ne sait pas conduire et c'est à l'extérieur de la ville.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Je ne conduis pas si bien que ça, je voudrais pas tuer ta précieuse progéniture dans un accident de voiture -ironiquement.  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (regardant le sol)  
  
C'est juste pour jeter un coup d'?il au site, tu sais, ou les gars barjos de la secte étaient. On a besoin de quelques trucs pour faire.....quelque chose et Connor a tué le seul gars qui y était au moment où...ils ont fait c'qu'ils ont fait.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Et ben, l'award pour le meilleur « je comprend rien puisque un gars n'arrive pas à expliquer mieux » revient à .MOI, félicitation à moi, merci, merci.., je voudrait vraiment remercier mes parents qui mon tellement dégoûté de mon monde que je suis venu ici...  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
C'est facile, vous allez là-bas, vous appelez avec le portable, je vous dis quoi prendre ou quoi regarder et vous revenez.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Et ton indic, ou il est ?  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Je t'ai dit, Connor l'a tué.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Mais c'était pas ma faute !! -se déchargeant hardiment.  
  
  
  
LORNE : (regardant Connor)  
  
Ouai, je te crois, tu sais moi aussi, je tu des gens tout le temps mais pas exprès, juste des bêtises, tu sais, il est là toi tu es ici et boommm !! Il est mort !! - dédaigneusement à Connor.  
  
  
  
Connor le regarde méchamment, il répond avec un sourire sarcastique.  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (fixant Lorne méchamment)  
  
Oui, et je sens que j'vais le faire encore.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Alors, c'est réglé. -content et partant vers les marches.  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (attrapant le bras d'Angel)  
  
C'est totalement hors de question que j'aille avec lui !  
  
  
  
LORNE : (regardant dans l'air)  
  
Même chose ici.  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (à Angel continuant de lui tenir le bras)  
  
Pourquoi Tu viens pas ?  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (enlevant gentiment la main de Connor de son bras)  
  
Il faut que je reste avec Cordelia, au cas où elle à une vision.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
C'est nul ! -déçu.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Oui, tu sais la vie....  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (interompant Angel)  
  
Oh ! Pitié ! Commence pas avec ton « la vie c'est comme une boite de chocolat » ou j'sais pas quoi -ennuyé.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
J'ai jamais dit ça -confus.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Peu importe, je vais pas avec lui !!!!  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
POURQUOI ?  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (levant ses mains vers Lorne)  
  
Parce qu'il est vert !!  
  
  
  
LORNE : (pour lui-même)  
  
Pourquoi sa choque tout le monde ?  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Et tu n'aimes pas cette couleur ? -interrogativement ;  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
C'est pas marrant ! C'est pas toi qui vas te trimbaler Gaspard le lézard. - soupirant.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
EH !! Doucement ! Sale gosse !  
  
  
  
Connor se retourne vers sur soupir et va en haut.  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (regardant Connor s'en aller)  
  
Dis moi que tu vas être plus adulte.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
C'est hors de question que j'aille « seule » avec « Rose-marie's baby ».  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (regardant le plafond)  
  
Et bien NON !!  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Ce gosse c'est DANGER, okay, spécialement, pour les démons, et OH !! J'en suis un !!!  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Il est pas si méchant.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Ouai, comme se p'tit dinosaure dans « Jurasic Park » quand le gros gars essaye de s'enfuir et y a se p'tit dinosaure qui arrive et on s'dit 'oh ! Il est trop mignon ! Il est probablement inoffensif et BAMM !!!! Il mange le mec !!!!  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
  
  
Alors, tu as peur que Connor te mange -ironique.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Parce que tu crois qu'il peut !!!!!!!  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Bien sure que NON !!  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Ce de quoi j'ai peur c'est qu'il me tu et qu'il fasse passer sa pour un accident -suspicieusement.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Il est pas capable de faire ça.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Oh, pitié, ne ferme pas les yeux, il t'a jeté dans l'océan, tu t'rappelle ?  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
En faites, j'étais en train d'essayer d'oublier, mais merci. Tu m'en as empêché.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Je suis toujours a ton service, mon p'tit chou.  
  
  
  
Connor redescend.  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (allant dans son bureau)  
  
Alors, tout les deux demain première heure. (il ferme la porte)  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Tu n'as donc rien écouté. -criant.  
  
  
  
Il regarde Connor en train de le fixer innocemment.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Ne me regarde pas comme ça toi, j'suis pas comme le gros gars, tu peux pas m'avoir !!!!  
  
  
  
Il quitte l'endroit.  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (confus)  
  
Angel est pas gros, un peu bouffi c'est vrai, mais gros c'est beaucoup dire.  
  
TBC.... 


	2. Fille veut, Dieu veut

Chapitre 2 : Fille veut, Dieu veut.  
  
  
  
Chambre de Fred et Gunn. - même soir.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. - il est assis sur le lit.  
  
  
  
Fred vient derrière lui, a genou sur le lit.  
  
  
  
FRED : (prés de son oreille)  
  
Je pense qu'on en a besoin. Les choses ont été dures entre nous récemment. Tu sais avec ce qu'on a fait. - tristement.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
J'ai fait ! - la regardant.  
  
  
  
FRED :  
  
Tu l'as fait pour moi, et tu ne peux pas prétendre que ce que tu fais ne m'affecte pas. On est un couple, si tu tombes sur le sol, je tombe aussi.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Je préférerai pouvoir tomber pour toi....  
  
  
  
FRED :  
  
Oui, moi aussi....enfin j'veux dire pouvoir tomber pour toi, pas que toi tu tombe pour moi. - gênée - mais on ne peut pas.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Ouai, mais tu ne pense pas que c'est un peu extrême.  
  
  
  
FRED :  
  
Non, un tas de gens font ça. Je me rappelle quand j'était ado, mes parents avaient des difficultés et ils ont fait ça. Et après, tout allais mieux entre eux.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Ouai, bébé, mais on est pas t'es parents, ou peut-être mais avec plus de démons, sang, et amis vert...  
  
  
  
FRED :  
  
Ce n'est pas si dur, c'est juste deux jours, ça ne va pas te tuer. - ennuyé.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
C'est pas sa, c'est juste que... tu sais... c'est un truc de gonzesses - embarrassé.  
  
  
  
FRED :  
  
Oh ! Charles, ne soit pas ridicule.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Je veux pas être ridicule c'est pour ça que je dis ça.  
  
  
  
FRED :  
  
Personne ne va le savoir, en faites tout le monde s'en fiche.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Ouai, mais je continu de penser que c'est bizarre, je vais pas me sentir bien.  
  
  
  
FRED :  
  
Moi, c'est depuis un moment que je ne me sens pas bien.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Je sais, bébé, et je ferai tous ce que tu penses être bon pour réparer ça. Même, si ça veut dire aller à un week-end psychanalytique. Mais le truc que j'ai pas saisi, c'est comment on va leur expliquer notre vie, je veux dire sans dire qu'on travaille avec un vampire pour combattre le mal.  
  
  
  
FRED :  
  
Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas un meeting traditionnel, c'est la barman qui m'a donné cette adresse, elle a dit qu'il y avait plus que de simple psychologue, il y a des voyants et des démon empathiques.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Ouai, cool, comme ça on sera pas trop dépayser.  
  
  
  
FRED :  
  
Je pense que ce week-end sera génial, loin des bagarres, deux jours de détente....  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Ouai, en parlant à des démons psychologue empathiques....  
  
  
  
FRED :  
  
Il y a un bar, un billard et une piscine.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Oui, tu as raison on a besoin d'aller à ce meeting, pour faire notre couple meileur que jamais ! - très enthousiaste.  
  
  
  
TBC .....  
  
PC : Le meeting ne sera pas facile pour Gunn. Chapitre 3 : Lorne & Connor sur la route. 


	3. Orage sur la route

Chapitre 3 : Orage sur la route.  
  
  
  
Hyperion - pièce principale - matin - Lorne descend les escaliers. Angel est dans son bureau, la porte est ouverte. Lorne va vers lui.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Alors tu es déjà éveillé. T'es vraiment matinale pour un vampire.  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (regardant Lorne)  
  
En faites je n'ai pas dormi du tout.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Oh, pourquoi ? Non, laisse moi deviner, t'as broyer du noir. - se moquant.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Non, j'ai pensé...  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Tu sais pour toi, broyer du noir/pensé c'est cinquante/cinqante. Alors à propos de quoi tu as PENSE ?  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Rien, juste a un cas pour un dossier....  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Ouai, un cas qu'on pourrait classer à la lettre « C », hein ?  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Tu veux dire comme « cas » ?  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Non, je pensais plus comme Cordelia.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Qu'est ce que tu veux que je pense à propos d'elle ? Elle est confuse, elle est revenue, sans sa mémoire, après elle l'a récupéré avec un petit bonus, mon passé glorieux avec tout les sentiments qui vont avec.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Sois juste patient et faire de toi son esclave pourrait aidé aussi.  
  
  
  
Gunn entre dans le hall. Il se dirige vers le bureau d'Angel.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Okay man, j'ai ta clé et la voiture qui va avec aussi.  
  
  
  
LORNE : (à Angel)  
  
Pourquoi tu veux une voiture ? - comprenant - OH ! NON ! T'as toujours cette stupide idée !  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Oh, fait pas ta précieuse, c'est pas si terrible, tu vas pas à un meeting psychanalytique pendant deux jours, chanceux !!!! - blasé.  
  
  
  
Angel & Lorne le regarde.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
J'ai pas dit ça.  
  
  
  
Il donne les clés à Angel et fonce vers les marches.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Apparemment t'es pas le seule qui a des problème avec sa petite copine. - regardant Gunn disparaître.  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (pensivement)  
  
J'aimerai bien pouvoir dire qu'elle est ma petite amie.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Qui ? Fred ? Elle n'ai pas libre. - se moquant.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Non, Cordelia. Mince ! J'ai vraiment pas de chance avec l'amour, mon premier amour ma balancer en enfer, mon fils ma balancer dans l'océan, et ma « je sais pas quoi parce que c'est trop tôt » ma balancer mon passé en pleine figure. De toute façon c'est normal je le mérite pas après tout ce que j'ai fais.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Oh, non, pas le « je le mérite pas » truc. T'as attendu deux cent cinquante ans tu peux attendre deux ou trois semaine de plus. Sa va pas te tuer.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
C'est bien que tu dise sa, parce que je pensais exactement la même chose à propos de ton trip avec Connor.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
C'est totalement différent - sur la défensive - premièrement Connor n'est pas une fille, deuxièmement Connor n'est pas une fille canon.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
J'ai localisé l'endroit sur la carte. Regarde.  
  
  
  
Lorne s'approche et regarde la carte sur le bureau.  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (montrant sur la carte)  
  
Tu vois, c'est facile, tu prends celle là, tu tournes à droite.....  
  
  
  
LORNE : (prenant la carte)  
  
Ok, je sais lire une carte, mais je peux pas te promettre que je serai supporter ton petit fléau.  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (regardant en l'air)  
  
J'me rappelle le temps ou les gens m'appeler comme ça.....  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Je suis vraiment content que tu te trouves des points communs avec lui, mais une offense venant de lui et je le laisse sur le bord de la route, compris.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Ok, je vais lui dire d'être gentil, et de ne pas heurter ta sensibilité.  
  
  
  
Connor descend dans la pièce par les escaliers, quand il voit les gars dans le bureau il essais de repartir. Mais Angel sens sa présence et lui demande de venir.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Oh, tu es réveillé - content - pourquoi ? - moins content.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Je n'ai pas dormi du tout - il coupes Connor qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose - mais je ne broyait pas du noir.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Alors t'as pas changer d'avis à propos de ce truc, hein ?  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Non, et il est temps pour vous de partir les gars ..... -interrompu par la voix de Cordelia.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
ANGEL !!!!!!!!! -premier étage.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Allez maintenant. - il se jette dans les escaliers.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Quoi ? C'est tout, il se barre comme ça ?  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Ouai, allez, en route, un grand jour nous attend.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Si tu chantes sur la route, je t'étrangle. - menaçant.  
  
  
  
Connor sort de l'hôtel.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
D'accord un grand M'ATTEND.  
  
  
  
CUT TO : La voiture et sur la route, je ne sais pas quelle route, c'est juste une route - midi - Connor est sur le siège passager avant, et bien sure Lorne sur le siège conducteur.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
D'accord, on y est, on vient de quitter la ville. Prend la carte.  
  
Connor le regarde.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Sur la banquette arrière, et ouvre là.  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (prenant et ouvrant la carte)  
  
Ok, alors on est où ?  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Et ben, on est sur la 156 vers nord.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Je ne sais pas lire ça, je me dirige au flair.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Ouai, je suis content d'entendre ça même si je m'en fou. Mais ton « flair » ne peut pas vraiment nous aidé en voiture. Laisse moi voir.  
  
  
  
Lorne se penche pour regarder la carte et dévie un peu de la route.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Regarde la route ! Regarde la route !  
  
  
  
LORNE : (toujours penché mais levant légèrement la tête pour regardé Connor)  
  
Oh, le brave guerrier a peur d'un petit accident de voiture....  
  
  
  
Il est interrompu par le coup de klaxon d'un camion. Lorne revient en place sur son siège et évite le camion. Connor fixe Lorne méchamment.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
T'as vraiment besoin d'une assistance médical, tu sais !  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Et toi, t'as vraiment besoin de te taire. - irrité.  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (regardant la route)  
  
Qu'est ce que tu fais, regarde, tu quitte la route.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Je peux pas revenir en arrière c'est un route à sens unique. Je vais continuer et reprendre après la route principale.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Ne nous perd pas !!!  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Bien sure que non ! - vraiment très irrité.  
  
  
  
CUT TO : La voiture est rangé sur le bas coté - Lorne est appuyé contre l'aile, lisant la carte - après midi. Connor est toujours assis.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
J'peux pas croire que tu nous as perdu.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
On n'est pas perdu, ok, on ne sait juste pas ..... où on est.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Oui !! Et la définition pour sa, génie, c'est p.e.r.d.u !!!!!! - articulant.  
  
  
  
Connor se mis dans le fond de son siège, les bras croisés, boudant. Focus sur le visage de Lorne.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
J'ai besoin d'un scotch avec glaçons. - pour lui-même.   
  
  
  
Il entend une voix derrière lui.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
J'ai faim.  
  
  
  
Toujours focus sur le visage de Lorne.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Oubli les glaçons. - toujours pour lui-même.  
  
  
  
Lorne continue de lire la carte.  
  
  
  
LORNE : (à Connor)  
  
Ok, on va prendre se chemin, tourné par se village ou mini- ville.  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (l'interrompant)  
  
Où on va manger.  
  
  
  
LORNE : (chuchotant)  
  
Où je vais t'abandonner. - plus fort - ok, on y va maintenant.  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (pendant que Lorne s'assoit)  
  
J'espère qu'on va pas croisé des gens, par ce que c'est pas Halloween ils vont jamais croire que t'es déguisé.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Ouai, moi je suis déguisé en démon et toi t'es déguisé en sale gosse épuisant.  
  
  
  
Il démarre la voiture, et ils partent. On peut entendre la music de loin venant de la voiture.  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (avec une voix distante)  
  
Eteint ça !  
  
T.B.C......... 


	4. Les cartons de Cordelia

Chapitre 4 : Les cartons de Cordelia.  
  
  
  
Chambre de Cordelia - matin - Angel ouvre la porte violemment.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? - avec panique.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Rien ! C'est juste.... - montrant un carton - c'est trop lourd, je peux pas le bouger. J'ai besoin de le mettre sur ceux là - montrant une pile de carton dans un coin.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Oh.....- plus calme - c'est pour ça que tu as crié - Cordelia le regarde méchamment - mais c'est pas grave par ce que tu as une très jolie voix - il regarde les cartons - pourquoi tu ne les défait pas, sa serait plus simple ?  
  
  
  
Elle ne fait que le regardé fixement.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Ouai.....- il prend le carton - Qu'est ce qui y a la dedans, des pierres ?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Non, juste ma collection de vernis à ongle.  
  
  
  
Angel met les cartons sur les autres, et s'assoit sur le lit de Cordelia. Cordelia continue de trier ses cartons.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
C'est dément, je me rappelais pas avoir toutes ces choses. Regarde, un nécessaire à cheveux, ben, j'en ai plus besoin - touchant sas cheveux avec une grimace sur son visage.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
J'aime bien tes cheveux, ça fait plus mature.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA : (se levant d'un air menaçant)  
  
Plus mature, plus vieille tu veux dire !!!! -irritée.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Non ! Non ! Pas plus vieille....je voulais dire plus intelligente.....pas que tu l'étais pas avant mais....- embarrassé.  
  
  
  
Cordelia commence à rire.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
T'es trop mignon quand tu t'embarrasses toi-même ! - riant.  
  
  
  
Angel sourit puis soupir.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA : (se tournant vers ses cartons)  
  
Bon, de toutes façons, on a à répondre à la question, pourquoi je suis revenu ? Et aussi, pourquoi les seuls souvenirs de mon petit voyage intersidéral sont ceux à propos du passée d'Angélus ?  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (tristement)  
  
Peut-être par ce que les puissances ne veulent pas....qu'on soit ensemble.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Non, je t'ai dit pourquoi. J'ai juste besoin......  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Je sais. Je comprends.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Je sais que tu comprend - soudain elle s'assoit sur le sol - papier, stylo !  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (cherchant un papier et un stylo)  
  
Vision ?  
  
  
  
Il lui tendit le papier et le stylo. Elle écrit une adresse dessus.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Une fille, elle est poursuivie dans un building abandonné. Le démon a des griffes qui lui sortent des mains. Sois prudent.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
J'y vais ? - il quitte la chambre et tout d'un coup revient - je reviens vite.  
  
  
  
Cordelia sourit.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
T'inquiète, je vais pas m'envoler.  
  
  
  
Angel la regarde intensément puis part.  
  
  
  
CUT TO : Building abandonné - toujours le matin.  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (doucement)  
  
C'est dingue, maintenant les démons chasse pendant la journée, ça peut pas être bien pour moi.  
  
  
  
Il entends une bagarre, une fille crie court vers lui, elle le dépasse sans un coup d'?il, ouvre la porte se qui laisse entré le soleil. Angel fait un bond. Il va vers le bruit et voit un gars et un démon se battre ensemble. Il va vite fait dans la bagarre. Il frappe le démon fort et réalise que le gars c'est Wesley. Après un petit moment à regarder Wesley il continue de frapper le démon et finalement le tué. Wesley recula un petit peu. Angel se penche pour ramasser quelque chose sur le sol. Il se retourne faisant face à Wesley et lui donne ce qu'il a ramassé, les lunettes de Wesley.  
  
  
  
WESLEY : (remettant ses lunettes en place)  
  
Merci.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Pourquoi tu es là ?  
  
  
  
WESLEY :  
  
Oh..... - soupirant - c'est une longue histoire et je suis sure que tu ne veux pas l'entendre.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Juste - froidement.  
  
  
  
WESLEY :  
  
Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es ici le matin ?  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Cordelia a eu une vision, elle a des visions même en milieu de journée  
  
  
  
WESLEY :  
  
Alors elle a toujours ses visions.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Oui, et on cherche pourquoi elle est revenue. Mais sa progresse pas super bien.  
  
  
  
WESLEY :  
  
Je cherche aussi de mon côté, si je trouve quelque chose je vous appelle.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Ouai, tu peux faire ça - toujours froidement.  
  
  
  
WESLEY :  
  
Bon ben, au revoir.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Ouai.....  
  
  
  
Wesley reste là quelques minutes regardant Angel puis s'en va. Il se retourne, la bouche ouverte mais Angel n'est plus là.  
  
  
  
WESLEY :  
  
Bien sure - souriant - c'était tellement tendu et embarrassant, comme mon premier rendez-vous.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Appartement de Wesley - midi - Wesley entre dans son appartement, ferme la porte. Enlève sa veste, et la jette sur le sol. Il s'arrête et sourit.  
  
  
  
WESLEY :  
  
  
  
Lilah.  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
Wesley - sortant de l'ombre.  
  
  
  
WESLEY :  
  
Pourquoi tu es là ?  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
J'étais inquiète, après que tu m'ai dit que tu allais volé cet ?uf de 'je ne sais pas quoi' à ce démon 'je ne sais pas qui'.  
  
  
  
WESLEY :  
  
Toi, tu étais inquiète ou tu en à profiter pour fouiller dans mes affaires.  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
Bonjour la confiance !! - déçu.  
  
  
  
WESLEY :  
  
Il n'y a jamais de confiance entre nous, en faite, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous - avec dédain.  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
Ouille ! T'es dure là - moquante.  
  
  
  
WESLEY :  
  
Oui, je fais ça en ce moment, je suis désolé.  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
  
  
Vraiment ?  
  
  
  
Wesley pose l'?uf sur son bureau.  
  
  
  
LILAH : (montrant l'?uf)  
  
Pour quoi faire l'?uf ?  
  
  
  
WESLEY :  
  
Dossier Cordelia.  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
Oh ! C'est marrant, parce que Wolfram et Hart a se dossier aussi. Et ils sont entrain de travailler dessus et sur d'autre à propos de la nouvelle famille d'Angel.  
  
  
  
WESLEY :  
  
  
  
Et qu'est ce que Wolfram et Hart on actuellement trouver à propos du retour de Cordelia ? - la prenant par la taille.  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
Wolfram et Hart ne peut pas divulguer des infos sur ses dossiers.  
  
  
  
WESLEY :  
  
Oui, mais si il ne le fait pas il n'aura pas le droit à sa partie de jambe en l'air aujourd'hui.  
  
  
  
LILAH : (commençant à l'embrasser)  
  
Wolfram et Hart a toujours ce qu'il veut.  
  
  
  
Elle l'embrasse, et il lui rend son baiser. Ils vont dans la chambre de Wesley. Ferme la porte. Focus de plus en plus sur l'?uf qui est sur le bureau.  
  
  
  
CUT TO : revoir sur la porte du sous sol - midi - Angel entre par cette porte. Cordelia est derrière le comptoir sa tête dans ses bras sur le comptoir. Quand elle entend Angel elle lève la tête.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Je veux reprendre mon appartement !  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (choqué)  
  
Pourquoi ?..................Comment ?.................Quand ?............... ...Pourquoi ?.................  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
J'ai vu un rat dans ma chambre. Il mangeait une de mes culottes ! Et ma préférée !  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (confus)  
  
Tu veux partir à cause des rats ?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Non, c'est pas juste ça ! J'ai besoin d'avoir mon endroit à moi, tu sais, j'y étais habitué, d'avoir MON endroit.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Tu es chez toi ici.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Je sais mais c'est différent.  
  
  
  
ANGEL : (tristement)  
  
Je sais, je comprends.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Tu vas pas te mettre à bouder.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Je ne fais jamais ça !!! - offensé.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Et la fille ?  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Elle va bien - boudant - Je vais me reposer.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Ouai, - amusé - et moi je vais..... Je sais pas. Bonne nuit, ou bon matin - confuse.  
  
  
  
Angel va en haut et croise Gunn et Fred qui ont deux bagages. Angel leur dit bonne nuit et disparaît au premier étage. Gunn et Fred arrive dans le hall. Cordelia vient à leur rencontre.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA : (surprise)  
  
Où vous allez les amoureux ? En vacance ? C'est pas un bon conseil que je pourrait vous donné parce que vous partez en vacances et quand vous revenez c'est le boxon ici.  
  
  
  
FRED :  
  
On va juste le temps du week-end, pas trop loin de la ville, une petite ville au nord/ouest.  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Ouai....... - embarrassé.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA : (regardant suspicieusement Gunn puis revenant sur Fred)  
  
Et vous allez faire quoi ?  
  
  
  
GUNN :  
  
Rien - sur la défensive - juste se relaxer (à Fred) alors, on y va !  
  
  
  
Gunn prend les deux bagages et sort de l'hôtel.  
  
  
  
FRED :  
  
Il est très pressé à propos de notre petit week-end.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Ok, prenez du bon temps les enfants !  
  
  
  
Les deux filles s'embrassent, puis Fred sort de l'hôtel. Cordelia est maintenant seule.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
  
  
Ok, alors je vais allé chercher des informations pour mon appart.  
  
  
  
Elle regarde les alentours. Elle est seule dans cet immense hôtel. La camera recule de plus en plus.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Oui, je pense que je vais y aller maintenant.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.... 


	5. Lune verte

Chapitre 5 : Lune verte.  
  
  
  
La voiture roule - 7 pm - Connor et Lorne ont roulé durant 2 heures quand ils voient la ville.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
C'est pas trop tôt ! J'vais crever si je mange pas quelque chose !  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Ouai, on peut toujours espérer.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Arrête de m'attaquer ! C'est dingue ! J'ai tué ton chiot dans une autre vie ou quoi ?  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Non, t'as juste envoyé ton père dans l'océan.....  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (s'asseyant dans le fond de son siège)  
  
Celle là j'vais l'entendre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Qu'est ce que t'espérais ? Et en plus, c'est toi qui as commencé c'est toujours TOI qui commences.  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (regardant la route ennuyé)  
  
Dépêche toi mamie ! Parce que si tu continue à cette vitesse on va mourir avant d'arrivé à la ville.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Il y a des moments dans une vie comme celui là où il faut mieux ne rien dire.  
  
  
  
Ils arrivent, finalement, à la ville. Il y a un restaurant qui fait motel aussi. Lorne gare la voiture. Connor descend, heureux de pouvoir étirer ses jambes. Ils entrent dans le restaurant.  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (doucement dans l'oreille de Lorne)  
  
J'espère que t'as trouvé une petite histoire pour expliqué le truc du vert.  
  
  
  
LORNE : (regardant alentour)  
  
Je crois que se sera pas nécessaire.  
  
  
  
Connor regarde. Il voit des démons mangeant à une table et 2 démons, un couple, sont assis au comptoir.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Apparemment l'intrus c'est, toi.  
  
  
  
Lorne va à une table Connor sur ses talons.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Je veux pas rester ici.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Oh, mince, pour un enfant qui a grandit dans une dimension infernale, tu es vraiment délicat.  
  
  
  
Connor regarde Lorne méchamment qui lui attrape le bras et le fait asseoir devant lui.  
  
  
  
LORNE : (doucement)  
  
Tu te tais et tu te calmes, sauf si tu veux être dans le « menu du jour ».  
  
  
  
Connor s'assoit dans le fond de son siège il commence à bouder ce qui fait soupirer Lorne. Après avoir manger la serveuse vient nettoyer la table.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Vous connaissez, l'endroit « Wollcraft » ?  
  
  
  
SERVEUSE :  
  
C'est....hum.....35 kilomètres d'ici, humm..........nord/ouest. Mais c'est totalement vide, il n'y a personne là bas, pourquoi vous voulez y aller ?  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Voir les montagnes  
  
  
  
SERVEUSE :  
  
Il n'y a pas de montagnes là bas.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Exactement ce que je disais.  
  
  
  
La serveuse le regarde un moment.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Ok, merci, vous pouvez y aller - arrogamment.  
  
  
  
La serveuse part offensée.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Tu pourrais être plus poli.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Je l'étais, j'ai dit MERCI -articulant.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Ouai, si tu le dis - regarde sa montre - bon, il est trop tard pour aller au site de la secte maintenant, on va prendre une chambre pour la nuit.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Ici, je préfère rester dehors.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Ok, tu restes dehors et je vais prendre une chambre pour la nuit.  
  
  
  
Il se lève de la table.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Tu restes là, je vais appeler ton père, pour lui dire que je t'ai pas tué.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Comme si tu pouvais -avec dédain.  
  
  
  
Lorne sourit jaune et va à l'extérieur du restaurant. Il prend le portable et appelle Angel.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Angelichou, c'est Lorne décroche ! Tu dormais.....et où est Cordelia ?...................hum.......il va bien, actuellement il boude, enfaîtes, il a beaucoup boudé...no, c'est vrai, mais si il continu sa va pas tardé.....no, pas encore on y va demain..... - entendant Connor dans le restaurant.  
  
  
  
CONNOR : (voix distante)  
  
Me regarde pas comme ça sale démon !  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
J'te laisse avant que ton gamin déclenche une guerre ici.  
  
  
  
Il éteint le portable et court dans le restaurant. Il va vers Connor et saisit son bras.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Excusez le, il a un problème au cerveau.  
  
  
  
Il tire Connor vers le comptoir.  
  
  
  
LORNE : (au guichetier)  
  
On prend une chambre -toujours tenant Connor.  
  
  
  
GUICHETIER : (tendant la clé à Lorne)  
  
Chambre 12, 50 dollars.  
  
  
  
Lorne donne les sous et tire Connor vers les escaliers.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Je veux pas être dans la même chambre que toi.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
La ferme, tu fais ce que je dis.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Parce que j'te le dis.  
  
  
  
CUT TO : chambre 12 - 10 pm - Connor est assit au pied de son lit, regardant la télé, Lorne regarde la carte. Connor se lève et va vers la porte. Lorne se lève et block la porte.  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Quoi ?  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Où tu crois que tu vas ?  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Dehors !  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Pas question !  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Si quelque chose t'arrive ton père ne va jamais me pardonner, et je veux pas être Wes numéro deux. Alors tu restes ici.  
  
  
  
Connor le regarde confus. Lorne va vers la salle d'eau.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Je vais prendre une douche si quand je reviens tu n'es pas là j'te botte les fesses, ok ?  
  
  
  
CONNOR :  
  
Boo ! J'ai peur ! - avec dédain.  
  
  
  
Lorne va dans la salle d'eau.  
  
  
  
CUT TO : focus sur la porte de la salle d'eau - 11 pm - (oui Lorne est le genre à prendre de longue douche) Lorne sort de la douche. Il regarde si Connor est toujours là. Connor est endormi sur son lit. Lorne approche et le couvre.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
Sale gosse - souriant.  
  
  
  
Lorne s'allonge dans son lit. Il regarde la lune par la fenêtre. Ses bras sont croisés derrière sa tête. Focus sur Lorne.  
  
  
  
LORNE :  
  
  
  
Merde ! J'ai oublié mon scotch. 


	6. L'omellette de Cordelia

Chapitre 6 : L'omelette de Cordelia.  
  
  
  
Hyperion - 8:00 p.m Pièce principale. Focus de plus en plus sur le bureau, la porte et ouverte et il fait sombre. Soudain le téléphone sonne. Le répondeur se met en marche. Focus sur le téléphone.  
  
  
  
REPONDEUR : (voix de Cordelia)  
  
Angel investigation nous aidons les désespérés......  
  
  
  
LORNE : (voix dans le répondeur)  
  
Angelichou, c'est Lorne décroche !  
  
  
  
Une main attrape le téléphone. Focus sur Angel.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Lorne.......oui......je sais pas probablement sortit.......comment va Connor ?..................oui, mais tu ne l'a pas tué or laisser sur le bord de la route........vous êtes sur le site ?................alors sa..... - Lorne raccroche avant qu'il est fini sa phrase.  
  
  
  
Angel replace le combiné. Il étire ses épaules quand Cordelia entre en trombe.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Tu vas jamais croire qui a prit mon appartement !  
  
  
  
Angel ouvre sa bouche mais......  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Wolfram et Hart !  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
C'était prévisible. Ils ont essayé d'acheter l'hôtel l'année dernière quand on n'est partit pour Pylea.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Oh, ouai ! Pylea, je veux retourner à Pylea - avec un air implorant. Angel sourit - et le pire c'est que personne n'y vit. C'est vide, enfin sans Denis, Oh ! Mon dieu ! Pauvre Denis, il est tout seul !  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Ca signifie que tu es obligé de reste ici - content.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA : (n'écoutant pas Angel)  
  
Je peux pas faire ça à Denis. Ils vont voir qui je suis. J'ai souffert pour cet appartement. Cordelia Chase n'a pas dit son dernier mot !  
  
  
  
Elle quitte l'hôtel comme prête pour la guerre. Angel reste seul. Focus sur son visage. Il est abasourdi.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Ok, alors j'retourne dormir.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Building de Wesley - couloirs - soir. Cordelia arrive à la porte de Wes. Elle frappe, pas de réponse, elle recommence.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA : (ouvrant la porte)  
  
Wesley, c'est moi, CORDELIA - articulant comme si Wesley ne se rappelle pas qui elle est.  
  
  
  
Elle entre, regarde alentour, personne n'est là.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Wesley !  
  
  
  
Elle va pour s'asseoir à coté du bureau pour l'attendre, quand on entend un petit bruit sur le sol. Elle se penche, regarde. C'est l'oeuf.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA : (ramassant les restes)  
  
MERDE !! - regardant ses doigts. Ils sont gluant - Qu'est ce c'est qu'ce truc ?!! -grimaçant.  
  
  
  
Elle entend quelqu'un entré alors cache rapidement l'oeuf derrière son dos.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA : (essayant de voir)  
  
Wesley !  
  
  
  
C'est Lilah.  
  
  
  
LILAH : (surprise)  
  
Cordelia.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA : (déçu)  
  
Oh, c'est vous......ou est Wesley ?  
  
  
  
LILAH : (regardant Cordelia froidement)  
  
Il a des ennuis. Il m'a demandé de venir chercher un truc pour lui.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Okay, je ne veux pas savoir vos business.  
  
  
  
LILAH : (regardant sur le bureau)  
  
C'est bien parce que je ne veux pas de vous dans mon business. Oh ! Où il est ?!  
  
  
  
Cordelia ramène ses mains devant elle, et regarde rapidement la coquille poisseuse. Mais garde ses mains en dessous de la vue de Lilah.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Pourquoi, qu'est qui ce passe ?  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas être mêlé à mon business.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA (avec dédain)  
  
En fait j'ai dit que je ne voulais rien SAVOIR de votre business, alors ?  
  
  
  
LILAH : (résigné)  
  
Ben, Wes a volé cet oeuf, d'ailleurs, je lui avais dit 'ne fais pas ça' mais il ne m'écoute jamais.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Pourquoi ! - se moquant.  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
Peu importe - articulant - maintenant la femelle du démon veut son oeuf alors elle a capturé Wesley et il m'a appelé pour que je lui amène. Mais il n'est pas là. -regardant encore le bureau.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA : (embarrassée)  
  
Ho ho ! C'est pas ça par hasard ? - montrant l'oeuf.  
  
  
  
LILAH : (énervé)  
  
Vous l'avez cassé ?!! Merde, qu'est ce qui va pas chez vous ?! Vous entrez chez les gens et casser leur oeufs ?!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
C'était un accident !  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
Ouai, comme votre présence sur cette planète.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Pourquoi Wesley avait un oeuf ? Ce gars peut pas faire des trucs normal, non ! Maintenant il vole des oeufs !  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
C'était pour vous.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Wesley voulait m'offrir un oeuf ? -confuse.  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
C'était pour un sort pour savoir pourquoi tu étais revenue ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Oh.  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
Oui, vous pouvez dire ça. Bon, appelez votre petit ami, vous devez lui demande de venir réparer les bêtises de sa petite amie.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Angel n'est pas.......pourquoi je parle de ça avec vous. Je sais pas si Angel sera fou de joie d'aider Wesley, et vos gars de W&H ?  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
Je leur est expliqué pendant trois heures que ma relation avec Wesley n'avait rien de professionnel, alors si maintenant je leur demande de l'aide pour le sauver, parce qu'il est prisonnier d'une femelle démon qui veut son oeuf, ce même oeuf qui était pour aider Cordelia Chase la fille qui travaille pour l'autre camp.......  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Quoi, ils vont refuser ? - sarcastiquement.  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
Non, ils vont me demander de faire des transcript de toutes mes futurs conversation avec Wesley, enfin sa veux pas dire qu'on parle beaucoup on préfère......  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Ok, J'ai compris. Bon, je vais chercher Angel, avec l'espoir de trouver une bonne excuse pour ma présence ici en route, et vous vous m'attendez ici.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hyperion - soir tard - Angel descends les marches.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Cordelia! Cordelia! - il regarde alentour - Elle n'est pas revenue. Pitié ne me dites pas qu'elle est allé à W&H pour faire un scandale - il sourit - non, elle n'est pas si stupide - il grimace.  
  
  
  
Il prend sa veste sort par la porte de derrière. Cordelia arrive par la porte de devant.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Angel ! Angel ! - regardant alentour - Merde, jamais là !  
  
  
  
Elle ressortit par la même porte. A ce moment Angel par l'autre porte. Il va dans le bureau et prend son portable, il le met dans sa poche. Il s'arrête et regarde alentour.  
  
  
  
ANGEL :  
  
Cordelia ?!  
  
  
  
Il soupir et ressort.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Appartement de Wesley. Cordelia entre. Lilah se lève et la regarde.  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
Où est Angel ?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
  
  
Je l'ai pas trouvé.  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
  
  
  
Cordelia se dirigea vers le placard de Wesley, elle l'ouvre et prend des armes.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA : (jetant une hache qui l'attrape maladroitement)  
  
On va y aller.  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
Vous plaisanté ?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Oui, vous avez raison - Lilah relax - vous avez besoin de vous changé. Vous pouvez pas vous battre en jupe et talon aiguille.  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
Je ne vais pas me battre contre un démon du tout, ce n'est pas dans mes compétences, je fais des plans.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Ouai, vous le faites et c'est sans doutes pour ça que W&H ne gagne jamais - Lilah rie jaune - vous allez l'ajouté à vos compétence, Wesley est votre amants après tout.  
  
  
  
LILAH :  
  
On est pas si proche.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA :  
  
Oh, courage Lilah, je vais vous montré ce qu'est une vraie femme. 


End file.
